Faded Ashes
by YunaDax
Summary: An evil fire destroys Mirkwood and the Silvan Elves. All but one are lost. How we he survive?
1. Faded Ashes

Title - Faded Ashes. Pt 1   
Author - Jules   
Genre - Angst/suspense   
Rating - PG   
Summery - A terrible fire destroys Mirkwood and the Silvan Elves. All except one are lost, how will he survive?   
Disclaimer - Tolkein owns everything Lord of the Ringsish! The plot, is entirely my own.   
Authors Notes - Those that are close to me know that I was recently forced to defend my home during the fires of Black Christmas in Sydney Australia. Call it a form of therapy, but this is just my mind working out all the issues I still have with fires. Also I've seriously deviated from the books/movies. Here after the ring is destroyed Legolas is escorted back to Mirkwood by Aragorn and Gimli, where he rejoins his people and they continue home to theirs. This takes place shortly afterwoods.   
Dedication - Sonbon, Camster, Katie, the Ratpak gals, Leemonster, Frank, and the firefighters who helped me protect my home. WE LOVE FIREYS!   
Archive - yes, but tell me where and leave my name on it!   
Feedback - much appreciated to yunadax@bigpond.com 

Faded Ashes. Part 1. 

His people fled by the hundreds, fleeing their homes in the wake of the monster that bared down on them. Saruman had sent an evil fire to Mirkwood that their Elven ways were powerless again. Flames raced from treetop to treetop, oils and sap exploding in the heat, adding to the inferno. Everywhere people were fleeing, screaming, running and riding for their lives. The fire had been unexpected, taking only minutes to threaten the woodland village, then only seconds to reak destruction on the peaceful people. So this was their punishment for aiding in destroying the One Ring. This was their fate. 

Legolas urged his horse onward, guiding the frightened animal through a maze of trees and boulders, his skill the only thing between him and the fire. He wondered for an instant about the rest of his family, his brothers and father, but a tree exploding nearby brought his keen mind focus on one thing. Escape. The feeling of helplesness decended upon him as he rode, there was nothing he could do to help anyone, his archery and swordsmanship useless against a beast born of pure evil. Still he rode on, desperate to escape, guilty for abandoning his home, and now struggling to find his own path as the fire decended upon him. Thick smoke filled the air, depriving his lungs of oxygen. Tears started streaming from his eyes, making him squint just to see the ground in front of him. His mount was faring no better, coughing and stumbling as the air around them was sucked into the fire. They decended into a deep gully, the terrain difficult and rocky but not altogether impassable on a good day. But this was not a good day. Day turned into night as they galloped downwards, every step forward a miracle in that they didn't stumble and plunge into the darkness below. His Elven eyes were usless in the smoke, already burning and tearing from the acid air, he didn't see the boulders approaching until it was too late. His horse skidded, also seeing the boulders too late to avoid them. They tried to leap over, but misjudged the takeoff, leaving long skidmarks in the earth and they collided with the solid rock. He had no chance to protect himself and his mount pitched forward and his bright eyes closed to the darkness. 

Meanwhile just beyond the forrest Gimli and Aragorn were on their own way home after bidding farewell to Legolas and his people when Aragorn caught a strange smell in the air.   
" There is something in the air Gimli, a foul stench of evil" he said while finding a clearing in the thick trees from which he could see the surrounding countryside. His gaze fell apon a thick plume of smoke rising from the distance, in the direction from which they had just come.   
" Is that not the direction of Mirkwood?" Gimli asked as he struggled to see clearly from his short stature. His dwarven heart filled with a sense of dread.   
" Aye it is, and the flames move quickly. We must hurry" Aragorn muttered tearing his eyes away from the plumes of black smoke.   
" But it is a two day journey!" Gimli protested, his eagerness to aid dampened by the knowledge that there would be nothing they could do once they arrived.   
" Let us hope then that they can survive until then" Aragorn answered grimley, his own heart filling with the knowledge that a dear friend may be lost. 

They travelled the rest of the day and through the evening, pushing harder as green undergrowth turned into a blackened moonscape. As the early light of dawn filtered through the smoking landscape Aragorn spied something on the dark earth. The marks of a galloping horse were still visible in the ash, telling the Ranger all he needed regarding the speed, direction and emotions of the animal.   
" These marks are those of a frightened Elven horse, under a skilled by frightened horseman" he whispered, examining the marks.   
" Legolas is a highly skilled horseman and could handle the most resisting of horses, but there is something in a terrified animal that no man or elf can control." he added grimley.   
" Come let us follow these marks, they may lead us to someone in need" 

They followed the hoofprints for nearly an hour, and soon a deep gully came into view. Gimli slowed as the going got rougher, and he would have protested had he not seen a spot of colour in the distance. Aragorn had seen the same thing and hurried towards the object. Their hopes fell as deep skid-marks cut into the ground before them and a beautiful Elven horse lay dead upon a pile of boulders.   
" No-one could have survived this" Gimli muttered as they approached the fallen animal.   
" Alas it does not look promising" Aragorn replied looking in the surrounding area for the rider. He rounded the boulders and saw another shimmer of colour. An Elven cloak was protruding from a gap between the rocks, along with a few strands of blonde hair.   
Calling Gimli over they heaved to dead horse off the rocks, grunting as the huge animal finally moved and revealed its precious cargo. An Elf was wedged between the rocks, deathly pale with a trail of darkened blood weaving a trail down his face. His eyes were closed and his lips still as Aragorn reached beneath his cloak to feel for a heartbeat. Nothing, a moment, nothing, then the slightest of flutters before nothing again.   
" He lives!" Gimli cried from his position seeing Aragorn's hand recoil in shock.   
" Aye, but he is weak. Here help me free him" he called, still not knowing the identity of the fallen Elf. They pulled the limp figure from its premature grave and laid him on the blackened ground.   
" Legolas?" Aragorn gasped in disbeleif as he brushed the blonde hair away from the Elf's injuries. He gently tapped his friends face, hoping to rouse him, but the Elf remained as still as before.   
" We should move him to the stream below and cleanse his wounds" Gimli suggested as they hovered over the unconscious Elf.   
Aragorn took the shoulders while Gimly took his feet and they slowly carried their friend towards the rushing water deep within the ravine. Easing Legolas gently to the ground Aragorn produced a cloth from his pack, soaking it in the water before dabbing at the angry gash. He cleaned the wound and dressed it with some liniment that he always carried with him. Cleaning the bloody cloth in the running water he opened his friends mouth and trickled some water inside. A horrid groan followed his actions as Legolas awoke, coughing up the water and trying to reach his head injury.   
" Be still Legolas, for you do not wish to do yourself more harm" Aragorn soothed, holding his friend still as he struggled weakly. Legolas stilled and allowed Gimli to help him into a sitting position leaning against a charred tree. He accepted the offer of water from Aragorn and drank heartily from the cup, ignoring the streams that escaped his mouth. His eyes closed once more, easing his mind into blackness, but not before his mind begged for the answer to one question.   
" What happened here?" he gasped before unconsciousness claimed him. Aragorn looked at Gimli for answers and saw him shaking his head in disbeleif.   
" Rest Legolas, you must recover your strength" he muttered, easing the sleeping Elf back to the ground. What is one supposed to say in such a situation?   
" Gimli, stay with him while I search for other survivors" Aragorn said as he rose and headed back up the steep incline. " I shall return before nightfall"   
  


To be continued!   
Feedback appreciated.   
  



	2. Family Ashes

Title - Faded Ashes - Chapter Two   
Author - Jules   
Genre - Angst/suspense   
Rating - PG   
Summery - A terrible fire destroys Mirkwood and the Silvan Elves. All except one are lost, how will he survive?   
Disclaimer - Tolkein owns everything Lord of the Ringsish! The plot, is entirely my own.   
Authors Notes - It is strongly recommended to read the first chapter in this series before even trying to wrap your head around this one. Again, serious angst ensues, blame the arsonists!   
Dedication - Sonbon, Camster, Katie, the Ratpak gals, Leemonster, Frank, and the firefighters who helped me protect my home. WE LOVE FIREYS!   
Archive - yes, but tell me where and leave my name on it!   
Feedback - much appreciated to yunadax@bigpond.com . Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews for part one! 

Faded Ashes - Part Two   


Aragorn slowly made his way out of the deep ravine, his eyes keen to find some form of life within the blackened woodland. Backtracking to where the fallen horse lay he followed the hoofprints back towards Mirkwood, for surely Legolas had not been the only one to escape. For an hour he backtracked and found no life, till the marks joined those of other horses, intermixed with the faint prints of Elvan shoes. He followed several other sets of tracks, hoping to find an indication that the entire village wasn't lost to the evil force. Smoking corpses and charred Elvan bodies were the reward of his effort and his soul began to lose hope. Disheartened he headed toward the Elvan village, knowing he would only be greated with more death and destruction, but still needing to see for himself. The smouldering roots of once great trees littered the ground like rabbitholes, each still spewing acrid smoke into the already thick atmosphere. The shapes were hard to make out in the choking fumes, but the smoking embers told the future king of Gondor all he needed to. Mirkwood was gone, obliterated by the evil force of Saruman, and with it the lives of countless innocent Elves. The people were gone, the village destroyed and along with it, the ways of the Silvan Elves. With his heart heavy within his chest Aragorn turned from the charred remains and headed back to the ravine. 

... Legolas whirled, his Elvan eyes squinting in the think smoke. He ran, as fast and as hard as he could away from the monster of flame behind him. It seemed to leap and power after him, consuming the members of his famly as they fell and chasing him onwards into the forrest. His lungs started to burn with the acidic air and he stumbled over something protruding from the ground. Glancing back to see what he had tripped on he saw the charred body of his father, his face still fixed in a look of horror. Scrambling to his feet he continued to flee... 

Gimli ran the cloth through the stream again to soak it before running it over his friends' perspiring brow, concerned that he was now mumbling in incoherent Elvish. Sweat poured from the Elves' pale features, matting his hair to his scalp and soaking the clothes that he wore. He was obviously suffering from blood poisening, or a terrible nightmare. Hoping it was the later Gimli gently tapped his friends cheek.   
" Awake Master Elf!" he called loudy into the Elves' ears. He was about to shout again when a hand grabbed his wrist.   
" Fear not Gimli, the dream has passed" Legolas said plainly, as if nightmares occured every time he closed his eyes. He gingerly sat up and took the offered cup of water. Only sipping this time he quenched his thirst and began to look around him. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. The black of the tree stumps, the smoke in the air, the ash on the ground. Before he could ask any questions a voice echoed down from above.   
" It is good to see you awake Legolas. How do you feel?" Aragorn asked as he decended the steep incline toward them.   
" My head is quite sore, and my body weak, but this does not quieten my mind. I beg of you, please tell me what you have seen" the Elf pleaded. Knowing his friend would get no rest until he was told, Aragorn seated himself next to Legolas and took a deep breath.   
" Mirkwood is gone Legolas. There is nothing left. I searched for others like yourself who survived, but as yet I have found nothing."   
" You are certain?" Legolas whispered, his voice hitching as he spoke. Aragorn could not reply, his voice too unstable to trust. He shook his head and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.   
" I am sorry Legolas." he said simply before rising and walking down to the stream. Gimli also touched his friends shoulder, the small gesture adding little comfort to the turmoil that was raging within. Gone. Destroyed. His home, his family, his life. Destroyed.   
His friends gave him some privacy, busying themselves with menial tasks as he grappled with the knowledge that he was the last of his people. Anger, fear and hurt fought for his heart, each turning over new possibilities for the future. Anger meant hunting down Saruman, Fear was running away as fast as his legs could carry him, and Hurt just wanted him to curl into a ball and wish that the fire had never happened. Aragorn saw the look on his friends face and knew what he was going through.   
" You mustn't delve into the depths of the despair Legolas, for if you do, the peaceful ways of your people will be lost to Middle Earth forever. Do not give into to the fear and anger, focus on the future and what it may hold for the three of us." he said. Legolas simply stared at the ashes near his feet before finding his voice.   
" And what of the future? What do we do now?" he asked pitifully, still not meeting Aragorn's eyes.   
" We must bury the dead and hunt down the one responsible" Gimli said with determination from his perch on a nearby rock.   
" He beleives you dead Legolas. We must show him otherwise, and make him pay for this destruction." Aragorn continued. A light seemed to dimly shine from the Elve's eyes at the mention of vengence, but before he could say anything, Aragorn spoke again.   
" Gimli and I shall tend to matters here while you recover your strength. As soon as you are able we head for Mordor. You must rest let your wounds heal, for you know how hard the path to Mordor is." He moved off and broke some bread by way of dinner, handing the peices out to his comrades. They ate in silence, listening to the unwelcomed nothingness of the scarred forrest. The silence was unnerving, yet none were willing to break it. For Legolas it meant one thing. Death. No animal, Elf or plant had survived. His mind once again slipped into darkess as his wounded body fought to recover. 

The next time Legolas awoke, he was alone. His body ached less this time and he tried to stand, intent on seeing what was left of his home for himself. Willpower alone kept him on his feet as he swayed slightly but he forged on, one step at a time along the creekbed before ever slowly making his way up the ravine. The going was rough and his body protested loudly but still he proceeded, forcing his muscles to obey his mind. Step by step he continued on. 

Aragorn and Gimli had left earlier that morning, relunctant to leave Legolas alone, but knowing they must bury the bodies before the animals returned. For hours they dug shallow graves and dragged the blackened corpses in, searching them only quickly for signs of identification. Gimli was about to start filling in one of the graves when a glimmer of light caught his eye. Stooping he examined the corpse closer, revealing a necklace with a pendant the shape of a peacock, its eye a crystal that glimmered in the light despite the ash lightly covering it. He was at a loss as to why this was important, then his mind took him back to when the Fellowship was still true. Following Legolas through Lothlorien he had noticed the carving on the Elf's quiver. A peacock with a crystal eye. This must be a member of the royal Greenleaf house! There was no other signs on the body as to who exactly it was, but Gimli removed the necklace to give to Legolas, surely he would know who's it was. The day started to wane as fatigue finally made its presence known to Gimli and Aragorn. Without a word they turned and headed back to the ravine, only to find no sign of their companion. 

Legolas slowly made his way through the blackened moonscape, leaning heavily on what was left of the grand trees of his home. Black soot covered his hands and face, leaving smudges through his hair and on his clothes as he moved from one tree to the next. His sense of direction wavered as he glanced around him, one tree looked like the next, one boulder, just like its cousin. He had strayed from the path without realising and was now hopelessly lost within what was left of his own kingdom. Not heeding the warnings of his mind he forged on, still trying to find the village. Darkness began to fall, its inky black slowly taking what was left of his vision away from him. The stars shone overhead, something that he had never seen from within his kingdom for the great trees blotted out both the moon and the stars. A pale moon shone, shedding little light on the land below. One step after another he continued, his feet momving of their own accord till he stumbled over something, sending him sprawling. Rolling over he turned his gaze toward the object that caused his fall. A corpse lay before him, curled into a fetal ball, charred and black. He recoiled in horror, his mind refusing to accept what his eyes were telling him, until something caught his eye. A glimmer of a crystal shone in the pale moonlight, causing Legolas' heart to skip a beat. No, it couldn't be. He edged closer, gingerly reaching for the crystal and finding it attached to a pendant, a very familiar pendant. His hand went to his own pocket and withdrew a chain, an exact match for the one on the body. This was his brother, for he wore the charm of a Prince of Mirkwood. A silent tear escaped his eye as he sat back against a charred tree, his eyes never leaving what was left of his brother.   
How long he remained still he didn't know. The moon slowly traced its arc across the sky, leaving a trail of starlight in its wake. A sound reached Legolas' keen hearing, the first sound of the forrest since the fire. A howl peirced the night air, a wolf was nearby, obviously after a meal in what was left of the village. Necessity overruled greif as Legolas started to dig within the earth, his hands slowly raking a hole large enough for the body. It was nearly dawn before he had finished, finally patting the mound down and laying the pendant across it. Tears flowed freely as he contemplated his effort, his body and soul now aching with terrible pain. The first rays on dawn made their way across the land as he laid next to the grave of his brother, his own pendant clutched to his breast as exhaustion claimed him.   


To be continued in Chapter 3! Whenever I get around to doing it :P   
Feedback most appreciated at yunadax@bigpond.com 


	3. Ashes of the Mind

Title - Faded Ashes - Chapter Three - Ashes of the Mind.  
  
Author - Jules  
  
Genre - Angst/suspense  
  
Rating - PG (angst and some gore, but of action/violence too)  
  
Summery - A terrible fire destroys Mirkwood and the Silvan Elves. All except one are lost, how will he survive?  
  
Disclaimer - Tolkein owns everything Lord of the Ringsish! The plot, is entirely my own.  
  
Authors Notes - It is strongly recommended to read the first two chapters in this series before even trying to wrap your head around this one. Again, serious angst ensues, blame the arsonists!  
  
Dedication - Sonbon, Camster, Katie, the Ratpak gals, Leemonster, Frank, and the firefighters who helped me protect my home. WE LOVE FIREYS!  
  
Archive - yes, but tell me where and leave my name on it!  
  
Feedback - much appreciated to yunadax@bigpond.com . Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews for parts one and two!  
  
Faded Ashes - Chapter Three  
  
Ashes of the Mind.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn returned from their day of toiling to find the place where they had camped empty. Legolas was not to be seen in the darkened landscape, though somehow this did not surprise Aragorn in the slightest.  
  
" He has gone in search of his people" he muttered simply as he tried to find the tracks their friend had left previously. He cursed the Elvan lightfootedness as he searched for the footfalls, his eyes keen on the ashes of the ground. Soon he found some, those that were undoubtable their comrade as they appeared erratic and clumsy. Gimli lit a torch to word off the inpending nightfall as they again made their way up the steep slopes of the ravine. Tired as they were they forged on, following the tracks from one fallen tree to another. Before long Aragorn spotted a shape in the distance. The pale moon that now shone picked up a shimmer of white against the backdrop of black, as the came closer they saw the white was on the ground. ' Was he dead?' they thought, their minds asking the questions their hearts could not. The closer they came the more a sense of dread filled them. Just as before he was unmoving, though this time his elven eyes lay open, glazed over and still. Gimli noticed a small mound of earth between themselves and Legolas, with something faintly glittering upon its earth top. Stooping he picked the object up, pulling the pendants out of his pocket to compare them. They were almost an exact match, the original was larger and more ornate, yet the smaller looked as though it was something given to an heir, a son perhaps. Aragorn rolled over the once again unconscious Elf, releived to find his heart still beating, but unnerved by the unseeing eyes. He remembered from the days of the Fellowship that Legolas had slept with his eyes open, closing them only when in an unnatural sleep, but this was different, his eyes were dull and glazed instead of bright. Something had crushed the Elves' spirit beyond imagine. Aragorn glanced over at Gimli who was hunched over what appeared to be a hand-dug grave. He had two pendants in his hand, each looking very much like the other. It was then that he noticed a smiliar pendant tightly clutched within Legolas' hand. Gently he prized the fingers open, removing the sparking charm and holding it out to Gimli.  
  
" What do you make of this?" he asked, was this some sort of connection between the three? Surely there was, for one would not find three such similar charms without co-incidence.  
  
" They look to me, to be the crest of a family. By the jewel in the eye I was hasten to add a Royal family." Gimli sighed. " It would appear that Legolas found his brother, while I buried his father early this day." He bowed his head, so much horror was hard for the Dwarf to bear.  
  
" It is true then, my family and home are gone" a weak voice whispered. Both Aragorn and Gimli turned to see Legolas awake once more, his eyes not glazed any more but still dull. His fighting spirit seemed to have been charred like the remains of his family and his body still weak from his escape. He seemed defeated and unwilling to live, wanting to curl up and die along with the rest of his people. Aragorn had seen this in him the previous evening.  
  
" Come Legolas, let us go back to camp and rest. Tomorrow we leave for Mordor if you are able. Saruman must face the wrath of the Mirkwood Elves, and you are the one to bring it to him. Come, can you walk?" Aragorn pressed, willing the fire to once again ignite in his friends eyes. A spark flickered there, dim at first then growing brighter. Legolas grasped the arm of his friend and pulled himself to his knees, determined to stand on his feet and battle the evil. He wavered slightly, gripping Aragorn's arm tightly as his balance steadied. He raised his head and looked into the eyes of the two best friends he had ever known.  
  
" Let us make the evil that has caused such death taste what it is like to die. He shall die for the Elves of Mirkwood!" he said, courage and fire once again starting to course through his veins. Together they headed away from the place back to the creekbed for the night. Gimli pressed the two pendants into his friends hands as the ate, Legolas only nodding before adding them to his own within his breast pocket.  
  
It was actually two days before the company set out again, Aragorn insisting they did not leave until Legolas was able to manage without aid. During that time Gimli and Aragorn had buried the rest of the dead that they could find, while Legolas sharpened his blades. His bow had been crushed in the fall, as had his quiver and arrows, but his blades had survived, although slightly dented. He moulded them back into shape using rocks and heat and now knelt by the stream using a wet stone to make the edge razor sharp. By dawn on the third day the trio left the creekbed for the last time, taking the slightly longer way out of the ravine to avoid smelling what was left of the dead horse. They travelled far that day, frequently stopping so Legolas could rest, but setting a pace that would have them arrive at Mordor sooner rather than later.  
  
Several days into their journey Aragorn pointed to a river in the distance.  
  
" Alas the river Celduin meets the Carnen!" Aragorn shouted for joy. The fire had burnt the Mirkwood forrest to the ground and he was eager to be away from the black remains. " We shall camp there tonight, in the green grasses of its shores, for I am eager to be rid of this evil blackness"  
  
Legolas seemed to be eager as well, his dull eyes loosing their darkness as the days grew on. His body grew stronger as did his detemination. Saruman would pay for what he had done to his people. His father, brother and all his friends shall be avenged! His step lightened as they neared the river, Legolas also wishing to be far from the blackness that remained of his home. Just as they were about to set up camp for the evening a sound caught the Elves' keen hearing. He lifted his head and gazed into the now green surroundings, his eyes peircing the shadows.  
  
" Something is near, something evil. Whether it be orcs or Uruk-hai I cannot tell. But they are searching for something" he said, his eyes still searching. It did not take long for the group of fearsome creatures to find their location, despite all they did to disappear into the evening darkness. Blades were drawn as the pack grew near, the stench of the foul creatures preceeding them. Legolas wrinkled his nose in digust at the festering aroma, twirling his blade a few times in readiness before the monsters decended upon them. Like a howling wind they arrived, black blades swinging, sheilds deflecting the blows from the three companions. Steel clashed with armour, blades clanked upon sheilds, each force trying to outwit and outfight the other. The Urak-Hai had been searching for any survivors of Saruman's fire, and here they had found one. Only one from an entire race, and they were determined to see that he did not escape this battle alive.  
  
Blood pounded through Legolas' ears, making the sensitive lobes almost painful. His heart hammered as flashes of his family preceeded each arc of his blade. 'For my father, for my mother, for my brothers' his mind chanted over and over. The weapon found its intended target over and over, his injury not hindering his movements or his ability and slowly the battle seemed to favour that of good.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli more than held their own against their attackers, galantly defending each other while striking out at the enemy. The black monsters started to dwindle, leaving none to fill their places as the scene of death grew. Blood covered both of them, yet none of their own was spilt, for the monsters seemed to focus upon Legolas. Aragorn's keen mind registered that they were indeed a scouting party sent to see if the destruction of Mirkwood had been complete, and upon finding the lone Elf, were keen to make him join the dead of his family. The Elf had creatures all around him, circling their prey as a hawk does a rabbit. Only five Urak- Hai remained and they all aimed their attacks their friend.  
  
Legolas was more than capable of taking on such a group but even such, Aragorn and Gimli went to his aid. Together they fought their way to stand by his side, to fight as a team. They fought that way for a time, three galant warriors fending off five evil monsters, until the Urak-Hai changed tactics. They managed to draw Gimli and Aragorn away from the Elf, forcing their way between him and his comrades. No hint of fear was in his eyes as he faced them square, blade poised to make its next strike. He waited for them to attack first, coming at him together and the other three faced his two companions. He dodged, parried and deflected the blows, waiting for them to make a mistake to take advantage of. There was no point going on the offensive when one was outnumbered so he waited, his weight light and balanced, his eyes sharp and his mind lightning fast. At last one seemed slightly off-balance after a strike and Legolas took full advantage. He deflected the other blade and span, swinging his blade down to gain momentum until it connected with the flesh of the creature. Black blood gushed from the wound, coating his blade and hands as he withdrew his weapon. He turned to face his last opponent and leader of the Urak-Hai, the light steel of his weapon now almost black as he held it ready. The creature struck out towards him, swinging his own sword in an arc aimed for Legolas' neck. He ducked swiftly before once again springing up and using his blade to force the enemy into shifting its heavy bulk just behind its centre of balance. The step back was all Legolas needed to take the offensive. He lunged toward the black monster, his elvan blade hitting its sheild before beging thrust again forward. This time it connected with its target, impacting into its side with Legolas' full strength and weight behind it. The blade sank deep and the creature faltered, dropping its own sword and sheild as it fell to the ground. He knelt beside the dying enemy and whispered something in Elvish in its ear, rising, and raising his blade again.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli had just finished with their attackers to see the scene unravel before them. Legolas was knelling next to what seemed to have been the leader of Urak-Hai, his face was smeared with black blood and it coated his arms and clothes. He rose, withdrew his weapon from the side of the slowly dying enemy, and brought it swiftly down across its neck. The was a sickening crunch as the blade met bone, seperating the head from a still withering body. He stood there for a moment before turning and meeting the eyes of his comrades. A look of defiance crossed between them before he walked towards the river and began cleaning himself up. Gimli and Aragorn exchanged a worried look before following him, eager to rid themselves of the goo the covered them.  
  
Not a word was spoken as they bathed and cleaned their clothes in the moonlight. Gimli was still in shock after witnessing the brutal event and Aragorn tried to reason with himself as to their friends motive. He knew Legolas was angry and upset, eager to make someone pay for the grief that was eating him inside, and yet senseless violence was not acceptable, no matter the circumstances. He resolved to approach his friend in the morning, not to consol him, or condone him, but to be there when he knew the tears would come. He had faced the same situation in his own past, his mind clouded by hatred and anger, only to find more greif and remorse when the battle had ended.  
  
Legolas had left as soon as he had finished bathing to scout the surrounding area for more Urak-Hai. Finding none he returned to the river and started a fire to dry their heavy outer clothes. Aragorn passed some waybread between them, each member lost in their own thoughts as they ate. Finally weariness overtook them and they started to drift into the rhelm of sleep, the Human and Dwarf dreamt of when times were good within the Fellowship, fighting side by side, the constant need for the hobbits to eat, and the also constant friendly banter between the Elf and the Dwarf. Legolas however let his eyes glaze over and his mind turned back to the recent battle. Over and over he saw his blade decend upon the neck of his opponent. His dreams taunted him, replaying the scene that would be forever etched into his mind, while constantly changing it. The creature on the ground changed into Saruman, then Sauron and the cave-troll of Moria, until his subconscious started to seek revenge for the turmoil inflicted upon it. He saw himself standing over Gimli, Frodo and Gandalf, his brothers and finally his father, and still the blade decended. He shifted and mumbled in his sleep, his brow furrowing with emotion as he warred with his dreams. Aragorn awoke at the mumbling, rising and going over to where his friend lay beside a tree. He had a fair idea of what was going through the Elves' head, of the images and nightmares he would be facing. Silently he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, gently shaking the Elf till he responded. The glazed look in his eyes lifted as he awoke, his gaze speaking volumes as he thanked Aragorn in Elvish. Aragorn simply nodded and suggested the Legolas keep watch in case the Urak-Hai sent more troups. Both knew it was a futile gesture so soon after the battle, yet Legolas knew the double meaning. Slowly he rose, shaking off the last of the nightmare and began to watch over the campsite. For a while at least, he would be free of the dreams, until he was forced to sleep again.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Feedback appreciated at yunadax@bigpond.com mailto:yunadax@bigpond.com 


	4. Ashes of the Heart

Title - Faded Ashes - Chapter Four - Ashes of the Heart.   
Author - Jules   
Genre - Angst/suspense   
Rating - PG (angst)   
Summery - A terrible fire destroys Mirkwood and the Silvan Elves. All except one are lost, how will he survive?   
Disclaimer - Tolkein owns everything Lord of the Ringsish! The plot, is entirely my own. the lyrics _( in italics)_ in here are by LifeHouse - No Name Face album - Sick Cycle Carousel   
Authors Notes - It is strongly recommended to read the first three chapters in this series before even trying to wrap your head around this one. Again, serious angst ensues, blame the arsonists!   
Dedication - Sonbon, Camster, Katie, the Ratpak gals, Leemonster, Frank, and the firefighters who helped me protect my home. WE LOVE FIREYS!   
Archive - yes, but tell me where and leave my name on it!   
Feedback - much appreciated to yunadax@bigpond.com . Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews for parts one, two and three! 

Faded Ashes - Chapter 4 - Ashes of the Heart   


  


_ If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine._   
__ __

Legolas couldn't help but replay the events of the previous evening in his mind. He had murdered a being whose life was not his to take. His heart battled with his mind, each trying to convince him of its view. His mind told him he had taken a life needlessly, for the battle would still have been won had he not slayed the last Urak-Hai, yet his heart was still filled with the anger and pain from the fire that had destroyed his home and family. He bowed his head, his mind finally convincing him that he had indeed done wrong. The knot in his stomach reclenched its iron fist, seemingly crushing his soul once more.   


_If it had a home would it be my eyes?_   
__

Morning graced the travellers' with the sight of slain Urak-Hai. Even though they had moved a short distance away from the battle site, the morning rays still glinted off the armour and weapons of the dead, the mist creating a scene of horrible beauty. As if pulled by a mystical force Legolas made his way silently to the side of the Urak-Hai he had slain. Its face fixed and twisted in an expression of horror and surprise for eternity, its eyes unblinking and almost glittering in the early light. He glanced back at the campsite, releived to find his comrades still sleeping soundly in the dawning sunlight. Again he looked at the body, his heart aching and his mind reeling with trying to find some way to make this wrong right. This wasn't the first time he had killed, far from it, but the reason behind this creature dying at his own hand still greatly troubled him. His hands moved of their own accord, starting to scrape at the soft earth mimiking the movements they had performed not long ago on his own brother. Slowly the grave began to take shape, growing deeper as the sun rose higher in the morning sky.   
Meanwhile Gimli and Aragorn had awoken, finding their comrade again missing, but spotting him after a quick survey of the surrounding area. Gimli watched his movements, slightly confused as to why the Elf was burying someone he had slain the night before. Aragorn also seemed to be slightly disturbed, although not confused as Gimli was. He saw the confusion written across the Dwarves' features.   
" He cannot accept the fact that he has taken a life needlessly" He muttered to the Dwarf. " He feels he must atone for his actions and pay a debt greater than can ever be repaid. We should leave him alone this morning." He finished, tearing his eyes away from the toiling Elf and preparing something for them all to eat.   


_I never thought I'd end up here, never thought I'd be standing where I am. I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this, I guess I was wrong._   
__

How long Legolas toiled over the grave he didn't know, his hands seemed to be seperate from his body, ignoring the part of him that was repulsed by being near the fallen creature, the smell and the endless gaze of its unclosing eyes. Finally he dragged the heavy creature into the earth, heaving with the effort of moving such a heavy load on his own. He placed the head above its neck, finally closing his eyes and murmering a prayer to his gods for forgiveness. He scooped the earth back into the hole, finally putting a barrier between himself and the sight of his own destruction. Standing he bowed his head once more, regaining his composure and returned to the campsite.   
Aragorn lifted his head as Legolas approached, his eyes searching his friends face for some sign of emotion. Legolas was rather skilled at hiding his emotions and kept his mask in place, firmly telling himself that he had to deal with his on his own rather than troubling his friends with the problems of his heart and mind. He sat down a broke a peice of waybread, absently eating it while he stared back at the battleground. Without a word they packed their things and prepared to travel again, Legolas not offering any explanation for his actions, and his friends giving him the respect of not asking.   


_Would you beleive me if I said I'm tired of this?_   


They travelled in silence for a while, each content to mind their own thoughts and take in the greenery. The followed the river for a while, its meandering path taking them closer to their ultimate goal as time wore on. Days passed with little or no words being spoken within the small fellowship, the tension was starting to build as Legolas retreated into himself and only spoke when absolutely necessary. He ignored Gimli's attempts to banter and bait him, and took no notice of Aragorn's words of comfort he frequently offered. His inner spirit seemed to be fading again, for his step seemed heavy for an Elf, and his eyes once again dull. Aragorn saw the warning signs and concern started to gnaw at his conscious. He knew Elves were resiliant creatures, about to withstand just about anything an army could throw at them, yet damage their spirit, or wound their hearts, and they could die just as easily as if they had been struck down by a sword or arrow. This was what he feared with Legolas, his spirit was troubled, wounded even. He knew his friend felt guilty for taking the life of the Urak-Hai in anger, not in self defence. But the deed had been done and could not be reversed, so according to Aragorn, there was no point withering away over a slain Urak-Hai   


_ I tried to climb your steps, I tried to chase you down, I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground_   


Legolas warred with his inner self. He felt horrible about the Urak-Hai and was starting to doubt wether he could do any harm to Saruman when they came to face him. He was angry at the wizard destroying his home and family, but that anger was starting to fade, only to be replaced by guilt and selfdoubt. He stopped and turned towards Aragorn and Gimli, a decision firm in his mind. 

" I've seen enough death Aragorn. Let us not stoop to the murderous level of Saruman just to exact vengence, and my own vengance at that." he said softly to both his comrades. " My people are peaceful, to go on a quest for retribution would dishonour their memories and go against our very way of life" He looked into their eyes, pleading with them to understand his new revelation. The thought had come to his mind unbidden, just appearing within his troubled thoughts as the answer to all his problems. Yes he had already taken the life of one being, and the regret had nearly taken his own life. To willingly take another would most certainly kill him.   
Aragorn simply nodded, releived that Legolas had made some kind of peace with himself. Gimli once again looked confused. 

" Are you sure Master Elf? Have we travelled this far for nothing?" he asked the tall Elf... somewhat miffed that all the legwork would be in vain. 

" Alas no Gimli, I apologise for taking this long to come to my senses." Legolas said with a self conscious smile. He was indeed sorry for the amount of time his mind had whirled within its own confusion. The words of Aragorn seemed to have finally sunk in, reminding him of the fact that the past was the past, one can not very well change it, but one can change the future. 

"Let us head for Lothlorien and the Lady of the Woods. She is generous and will let me stay within the forrest for as long as I need." He added, he was eager to be amougst Elves again, for although he did not tire of his present company, his heart longed for that of his own kind. To start life rather than take it by force. Heading back the way they came Aragorn spoke of the future. 

" What will you do in Lothlorien Legolas?" he asked simply, curious as to why Legolas would choose to be with Elves rather than with the tight bond of the Fellowship. 

" I'm not sure." The Elf replied " I've seen enough death and misery to last many lifetimes. I wish to enjoy life, and taunt Saruman that way. He has tried to deal me death, and in return I shall deal life. Let him know that I defied him and risen above him, not sunk into the depths of despair and hatred. I thank you again my friends for being there and helping me through this. Had you not stood by me I would not be now facing the light. " His pride vanished as he praised his friends. He knew it would not have been easy for them to even tolerate his pathetic company, let alone enjoy it. Had it not been for the words of support, the small gestures and respected silence, he knew he would have either died of greif for his friends and family, and again for the Urak-Hai, or he would have been determined to exact vengance on Saruman, which was in hindsight just as bad. His step was once again light as they headed for Lothlorien, perhaps a little too light for Gimli's liking. 

" What of the hurry Master Elf? Have you fair maiden in your sight in Lothlorien?" he asked in jest. Legolas grinned at him before faking a look of boredom. 

" Oh I don't know... there was that young maiden with the long hair and beautiful smile that caught my eye last time I was there." he smirked slightly, happy to be once again bantering with Gimli. 

" Alas, all elf-women have long hair and nice smiles!" The dwarf retorted. 

" Yes but if you had the eyes of an Elf you would notice a discerning amount of difference between them" he ribbed back, dancing out of the way before his best friend lunged at him in jest. 

" Eyes of an Elf...." Gimli muttered as they continued, keeping up the moderate pace Legolas had set previously. Watching them from a small distance away Aragorn smiled to himself, happy in the knowledge that Legolas had not only worked through is own problems, but resolved to continue living life to its fullest as well. He watched the two in their antics with a contented look apon his face. All was one again right with the world although dark cloud still hung upon his heart for the lives lost at Mirkwood, and he was sure it would hang above Legolas' heart as well until the end of his days. But the Elf seemed to have resolved to live his own life for the people of his destroyed village. He would live for all of them.   
  


Finis! 

Thats it.. all done.. happy ending ::Sighs to self:: I'm sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt. My muse took extended stress leave halfway through the second chapter and has only paid me few visits since. Anyways you shall hear from me again when muse returns! You never know.. there could be a sequal involving the fair maiden at Lothlorien. But then again.. that would be 'Mary Sue' and I've resolved not to write that stuff again! Anyways.. we shall see...   
As always feedback appreciated at yunadax@bigpond.com. 

  
  



End file.
